mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Noville
Noville is the twenty-four level of the Western front game Medal of Honor: Three Fronts. Plot The Americans began to storm Noville. Preston, Peter Falk, Groves, Tate and a small group of soldiers entered the town with two M4A1 tanks. They walked several streets, killing Germans along the way. On the radio reported that the sniper in the Church interferes with the troops. Tate, Preston, Peter Falk, and Groves broke away from the main group, bypassed several buildings, captured the Church, and killed the sniper. Peter Falk grabbed a sniper rifle and helped the squad by killing the machine gunners and crew of two FlaK 88 guns. Then they went back to the squad. A firefight broke out near the ruins, during which both M4A1 tanks were damaged. The surviving soldiers began to repair the tanks. Captain Tate noticed that there was a hotel and a warehouse nearby that were under enemy control. They can interfere, so they need to be cleaned up. Tate and Groves went to the warehouse, and Peter Falk and Jay Preston went to the hotel. They entered the hotel and began a skirmish with the Germans in the hall. When the shootout seemed to be over, Peter was attacked by a German with a knife, but Preston hit him with the butt during the shootout, thus saving Peter. There were two corridors in the hall. Preston suggested they split up and meet at the other end of the hotel. Peter went down his corridor, cleared all the rooms of the Germans, and came to the end, but Preston was not yet there. Peter panicked and went into Preston's hallway on his way to a meeting. He found Preston sitting against the wall with a wounded arm and leg. Peter was about to help Preston to his feet when the wall beside him exploded. It was blown up by a German with a Panzerschrek outside. Peter Falk fell to the floor and could have been shot by 5 Germans outside. However, he was saved by Preston, who stood up and shot 4 Germans. Unfortunately, the German managed to react and fired several times at Preston. Preston fell to the floor. Peter at the time reacted and killed the last German. Next comes the cutscene. Peter took Jay Preston's dead body in his arms. Trying to hold back tears, he said to the corpse: "This can not be! Please get up!". Suddenly a voice was heard a little higher up. It was the Ghost of Preston: "This is awkward. Seems my journey came the end of the. Cheer up, Peter. You must continue your journey. Sander... Reid... I wanted to avenge them, but now it's up to you. Yeah, we had fun together... Say goodbye to the others for me. Take care." After these words, Preston's Ghost disappeared. Peter Falk never knew if it was a hallucination or if it was real. Taking Preston's BAR Peter Falk left the hotel. Objectives * Enter the town. * To move through the town. * Capture the church. * Kill the sniper. * Support the team with sniper fire. * Continue moving through the town. * Capture the hotel. * Find Preston. Weapons Starting * Colt M1911 * M1 Thompson * M1 Garand * Mark II Can Get * MP40 * Kar 98 * Gewehr 43 (scoped) * STG44 * M1 Carbine * Model 12 Trench gun * MG42 (mounted) * FlaK 88 (mounted) Characters * Corporal Piter Falk * Sergeant Jay Preston (armed with a BAR) * Private Groves (armed with a M1 Thompson) * Captain Tate (armed with a M1 Carbine) * American soldiers. Vehicles * M4A1 (allies) * Panzer IV (afar) * Fw.190 (fly in the sky) * P-51 Mustang (fly in the sky) * Opel Blitz * Kubelwagen * L4500R Multier Category:Medal of Honor: Three Fronts levels Category:Western front levels